Dulce
by anmiita
Summary: - Hay algo de este pastel que no me gusta - dijo de forma altanera. Muy bien, esto se estaba haciendo personal.- ¿Qué cosa? - quise saber. - La frutilla - dijo con una sonrisa provocadora. A Sasuke Uchiha no le gusta lo dulce. Pero vamos a cambiar eso.


**One-shot**; capítulo único.

Naruto no me pertenece, solo a Kishimoto. (El cual no se va a casar conmigo ni nada por el estilo, solo se va a morir porque algún día le va a llegar la hora)

_Esta historia si me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

Este pequeño y humilde texto está inspirado como base en la idea de una amiga online; _Antonella_. [AnToo96] Muchas gracias, te dedico **Dulce**.

* * *

**Dulce**

Un ruido seco, el de un cuerpo cuando usa el suelo como pista de aterrizaje. Ese era el sonido que iba a escuchar en cuestión de segundos, cuando fuera mi cuerpo el que aterrizara en el suelo por una distracción. Había tropezado con un relieve de las baldosas, que por supuesto, eran enormes y parecían piedras. Pero no dejaban de ser bonitas, bonitas y peligrosas. Y aún faltaban muchas de ellas; destinadas a hacer de la plaza un lugar pintoresco. Escenario perfecto para la muerte accidental de una joven. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras temía por mi salud, pero sentí como un par de brazos me mantenían en equilibro y me aferré al cuerpo de mi acompañante como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Sakura? - me llamó mientras examinaba mi cuerpo.

- Todo en orden - me atajé tomando aire.

Suspiró notablemente frustrado y retiró sus brazos de mi cuerpo cuando le dediqué una sonrisa de confianza. Seguimos nuestro trayecto, solo que esta vez -por precaución- mantuvo su cuerpo muy cerca del mío. Debes recordar una cosa siempre que te encuentres en una situación de este tipo: si está a tu lado de una forma no convencional, lo hace para evitar un momento vergonzoso; tal como una de mis caídas. Probablemente no haya segundas intenciones detrás de tal aproximación. No eres especial, más bien, eres un poco... y solo un poco: molesta.

Las baldosas seguirían siendo un arma mortal, _¿qué importa?. _Estoy cerca de él, invadiendo su sagrado espacio personal. Y una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó mi rostro cuando desde el otro lado de la calle una joven me observaba sin disimulo; con sus ojos celestes abiertos de par en par. Ino, mi mejor amiga, no podía creerlo, yo tampoco. Me preocupé por leer las facciones de su rostro, y logré descifrar unos cuantos _¿desde cuándo caminan por la plaza juntos?, ¿estás invadiendo su espacio personal? _y algunos _¿es eso posible?. _Subió una de sus manos hasta la altura de su boca y la cubrió ahogando una risa delatadora. Seguramente, pensaba que un séquito de fanáticas alocadas vendrían por mi exigiéndome una orden legal y me quemarían viva en una hoguera mientras bailaban danzas extrañas con trajes oscuros y carteles de: **Uchiha, eres nuestro.** Considerándolo, eso podría ocurrir, y afectaría de lleno a mi salud física.

- ¿Es aquí? - preguntó él, sacándome de mi diálogo de señas con Ino.

- Exacto - corroboré - aquí es la pastelería.

Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la puerta y la abrió para luego indicarme con la cabeza que pasara. Un gesto muy educado de su parte que hasta ahora desconocía. El lugar estaba muy bien iluminado, con las paredes de color lila con detalles en blanco y un mostrador lleno de pasteles que se extendía de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Decidimos acercarnos y uno de los empleados nos preguntó amablemente qué necesitábamos, en realidad, muy amablemente. Demasiado amable.

- Mi nombre es Lee - nos informó - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.

- Nosotros -señalé recalcando el plural - queremos levantar un pedido.

Él me sonrió atrevidamente cuando abrió una carpeta de color marrón sobre el mostrador. Pasó hoja por hoja delicadamente, casi acariciándolas, mientras me dedicaba algunas miradas provocativas. Me pareció que era un poco arriesgado tener ese tipo de gestos con una persona desconocida, porque como la palabra lo indica, no la conoces. Yo podría ser una asesina serial buscada por el FBI, o ese tipo de cosas, incluso ser la versión femenina de _Hannibal_ y querer comer sus órganos más apetecibles.

- ¿A nombre de quién está el pedido? - preguntó esperando obtener solo una respuesta, la mía.

- Sasuke Uchiha - contestó mi acompañante antes de que pudiera articular palabra.

Y ése era el problema de todo esto. Lee había dedicado nuestro único minuto de diálogo en un intento fallido de conquistarme con sus cejas prominentes, sin reparar que a mi lado se encontraba el chico más deseado de la ciudad. Y éste último no había pronunciado palabra alguna, hasta ahora. Quizás se mantuvo callado todo este tiempo porque estaba considerando algunas asociaciones lógicas de la situación, tales como que Lee era un director de cine que me quería para una película de poses eróticas, ó el líder del séquito de fanáticas alocadas de Uchiha y su objetivo era sacarme del camino. Lee se dirigió hacia alguna habitación y nos dejó solos un buen rato. Sasuke solo se dedicó a observarme, como si esperara que yo acotara algo al respecto de la incómoda situación. Pero me callé y esperé a Lee hasta que asomo su cuerpecito cubierto de telas verdes y nos entregó con orgullo el pastel.

- Aquí está - dijo Lee mostrándonos una gran bolsa - ya está pago.

En una fracción de segundo Sasuke se apropió de la bolsa y me arrastró hacia la calle con una fuerza totalmente desconocida. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y me dio la impresión de que su estómago estaba siendo apuñalado varias veces con un cuchillo de gran filo. Me sentí bastante culpable por el hecho, aún sin entender el por qué de sus acciones. Me apresuré a seguirle el paso hasta que llegamos a nuestro objetivo. La casa de Naruto.

Una presencia se acercó a nosotros sigilosamente y nos murmuró algo que ninguno de nosotros queríamos escuchar.

- Creo que les va a costar bastante dejar este lugar... presentable.

Uno de nuestros amigos más cercanos, Kakashi, nos golpeó la espalda en un gesto de ánimo. Luego, retornó a su misión; distraer al Uzumaki. Junté fuerzas de algún lugar de mi cuerpo que desconocía y abrí la puerta con toda la delicadeza posible. Me quedé allí, inmóvil. Sasuke se acercó a mis espaldas y puso su cabeza en el único huevo disponible, muy cerca de mi cuello. Y sin darme cuenta, mis mejillas ardían en un rojo carmesí que se me hacía difícil controlar.

- ¿Aquí viven personas? - me preguntó sorprendido - ¿Éste lugar es habitable?.

La respuesta se me hizo ilógica, porque enfrente a nosotros, el paisaje era desolador.

- Se supone que es el hogar de Naruto - le informé no muy convencida - Y sí, será muy habitable luego de que yo termine con él.

Intentamos adentrarnos en el lugar sin dar ningún paso en falso, aunque tuve la impresión de tropezar varias veces con papeles desparramados por el suelo. Las telas de araña se habían adueñado del techo y de los ángulos de las paredes también. Ni mencionemos los envoltorios de comida y las bebidas que había a lo largo del sofá principal. Incluso llegué a sentir ruidos extraños, que se movían y llevaban consigo pequeñas colas largas. Quería vomitar.

* * *

- ¡Sorpresa! - gritamos todos con ganas - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!.

Él estaba allí, observando los rostros de todos los presentes y enseñándonos una auténtica sonrisa de felicidad. Cuando se acercó a mi, me pareció haber visto un gesto de vergüenza y agradecimiento en la comisura de sus labios. Nos abrazó a los únicos responsables de todo esto; a Sasuke y a mí. Y yo me sentí totalmente satisfecha por el tiempo que habíamos invertido, porque realmente valió la pena.

- He de suponer que querrás comer el pastel - adiviné yo cuando no despegó los ojos de el - ¿quieres cortarlo?.

- Sí - dijo casi embobado por la cubierta de frutilla y chocolate - claro que sí.

Entonamos la canción clásica del momento, y él se dedicó a cortar trozos para todos los invitados. Luego, me ofreció el cuchillo y desapareció entre un montón de personas que lo felicitaban y tiraban de sus orejas. Con mucho cuidado, corté un pedazo del pastel que había elegido una semana atrás y que Kakashi se había molestado en pagar. Cuando me volteé a ofrecerle uno a mi cómplice, no estaba. Lo busqué por toda la habitación; pero no había ningún rastro de él. Decidí que lo mejor sería quedarme fuera un rato, para descansar la mente con la brisa de la noche.

Y allí estaba él, recostado contra la pared, observando la luna.

- Sasuke - lo llamé - ¿No quieres un pedazo de pastel?

- No - negó rotundamente - Puede estar envenenado.

Supuse que dudaba de la capacidad que Lee tenía en cuanto a la cocina. Y en cuanto al pastel, se veía bastante bien. La parte que no me apetecía, el chocolate, era realmente amargo. No me apetecía, no, para nada. Pero los detalles en frutilla estaban deliciosos, extremadamente dulces. Podría sentarme un día entero para saborearlo, y no cansarme nunca de él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - le pregunté un poco indignada.

- Tú lo sabes bien - me contestó con un tono envenenado - ¿O estoy mintiendo?

Yo sabía que habían tenido un par de problemas por la tarde, cuando el propósito de conquistarme se redujo a cenizas. ¿Pero por qué? No entendía a este chico. Intenté acercarle un pedazo pequeño, pero lo atajó hábilmente.

- No me interesan en absoluto tus problemas con Lee - le dije restándole importancia.

- Deberían - soltó él.

- ¿Ah, sí?.

- Sí. Si cuando eres la causa de ellos - me confesó sin darse cuenta.

Volví con el intento de que probara un pedazo del pastel, y con mucha perseverancia; terminó en su boca. No supe definir si realmente estaba saboreandolo, porque sus ojos no se alejaron de los míos; con mis mejillas ardiendo otra vez. Tampoco me di cuenta cuando se acercó, demasiado para mi auto control; y tomó entre sus manos el pastel.

- Hay algo de este pastel que no me gusta - dijo de forma altanera. Muy bien, esto se estaba haciendo personal.

- ¿Qué cosa? - quise saber.

- La frutilla - dijo con una sonrisa provocadora.

Metió otro pedazo dentro de su boca y esperé mientras masticaba aquello. Seguía sin entenderlo, ni una pizca. Estaba provocándome: a mí y a mi defensora interna de la frutilla. Y no iba a salir bien de esta.

- Simplemente, la detesto - deletreó.

- Entonces, haré que te guste… - le advertí con una sonrisa peligrosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó incrédulo - ¿De qué forma, Sakura?

Y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, con un sutil roce inocente.

- Haré que ames la frutilla - sentencié. Y volví a tomar sus labios en un beso. Uno de los muchos otros que harían falta para convencerlo.


End file.
